


Add a bed and substract our clothes

by BakaDoll



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alive!Lee, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Marine!Eggsy, Teacher!Harry, Teenage!Daisy, one-night-stand turned more-night-stand, snogging in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: Usually Eggsy didn’t bring any one-night-stands homes when he was visiting. Being an active marine officer didn’t leave him with much time to spend at home, so whenever he’d have some time off, he’d spend it with his parents and his little sister.But tonight he could make an exception, he supposed.Or the one in which Eggsy accidentally takes his little sister's math teacher home. Whoops.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/gifts).



> Eggsy and Daisy only have an age-gap of 10 years in this one instead of about 20, just so no one's confused haha

Eggsy pushed the empty pint towards the young bartender, put on a charming grin and said, “Pour me another one, Darlin’, will ya?”

The girl grinned and put the glass she just poured in front of Eggsy, but when he took his wallet out to pay, she shook her head. “It’s from the gentleman over there, and here’s a note from him too,” now she shoved a small piece of paper in Eggsy’s face as well, before she pointed towards an man at the other end of the bar.

A very handsome, much older man. Eggsy would lie if he said he didn’t have a thing for older men, so when he eyed the man who bought him a drink, he couldn’t help but grin.

 

_ I’m very sorry for this direct approach, but I couldn’t help but _

_ be mesmerised by your appearance. _

_ If my advances are in any way unwelcome, I would like _

_ to apologise and ask you to just ignore a foolish old man like me. _

 

 

__ \- H. _ _

 

 

Unwelcome? Hell, no.

Eggsy thanked the bartender and grabbed the beer, then walked over to where “H” was sitting. 

“Hey, thanks fo’ the pint, mate,” he said and slid onto the barstool next to H, “Very much appreciated.”

The smile H threw Eggsy in return made his belly prickle -  _ fuck,  _ that guy was handsome. And Eggsy liked the teacher-style he had going on - glasses and fluffy jumper over a crisp white dress shirt and all - it made for very good material for a variety of phantasies Eggsy would probably live through in his head tonight.

“I’m very glad you accepted it. My name is Harry, by the way.”

 

“Nice to meet ya, Harry. Name’s Eggsy.”

 

Usually Eggsy didn’t bring any one-night-stands homes when he was visiting. Being an active marine officer didn’t leave him with much time to spend at home, so whenever he’d have some time off, he’d spend it with his parents and his little sister. 

But tonight he could make an exception, he supposed.

 

* * *

 

Daisy woke up with a good feeling. This was going to be a good day. First of all, it was sunday, so they’d have a lazy day in, watch some crap telly, maybe Mum would order pizza for dinner - but most importantly: Eggsy was here to visit. There wasn’t much that could sour Daisy’s mood whenever Eggsy was visiting.

Despite their quite big age-gap of ten years the siblings were very close, and Daisy missed her older brother a lot when he wasn’t around.

 

She could hear the radio and Eggsy’s voice from the kitchen when she opened her room door and decided to go straight to the kitchen and wish her brother a good morning, maybe have a cuppa with him before she’d change out of her pajamas and go to the bathroom.

But suddenly she heard another voice - not her Mum, it was a man, but not her Dad either - and somehow she  _ knew _ that voice - but from where? It wasn’t Jamal, nor was it Ryan or any other of Eggsy’s friends she knew, so who could it be?

 

“Good morning, Eg--... Eggsy.”

 

Oh fucking hell.

 

When Daisy entered the kitchen she saw the older man at her kitchen table immediately. She knew Eggsy was bisexual and she didn’t have a problem with that, alright?

_ Her  _ problem was that this meant, she knew exactly what Eggsy and that man had done tonight, and she really wished she didn’t.

 

At least Eggsy’s guest seemed just as alarmed as her when he spotted Daisy.

“Hey! Good mornin’, lil flower,” Eggsy answered cheerfully and completely oblivious to the tension between his sister and his guest, “This, uh, this is Harry. Harry, this is my lil sis Daisy.”

Daisy sat down at the table, as far away from  _ Harry _ as possible and mumbled an awkward  _ hi  _ while looking at her empty plate. Suddenly she wasn’t hungry anymore.

 

“Oi, Dais’, what’s wrong? Don’t be so rude,” Eggsy chided her, but luckily Harry intervened. “No, it’s quite alright, Eggsy.”

Eggsy still seemed to be put off by his sister’s behaviour, but at least he didn’t comment on it anymore.

 

*  *  *

 

Daisy spent the coming ten minutes with pointedly  _ not  _ looking at Harry, while poking her scrambled egg repeatedly with her fork instead of actually eating it. Eggsy didn’t even try to make her eat properly, it was probably just a teenager-thing that was going on in her life; maybe a girl got the same dress as her or commented with anything else but a million heart-emojis on her newest facebook profile picture. Who knew. Surely not Eggsy. It certainly wasn’t anything Eggsy wanted to get involved in.

But when his Dad entered the kitchen and looked at Harry with a strange expression too… That’s when Eggsy started suspecting something was off.

“Don’t I know you from somewhere?” Lee asked, scrunching up his nose in thought while pouring coffee into his favourite mug.

“Uhm…” Harry managed, before they heard a confused sound - it was Eggsy’s Mum, standing in the kitchen door and curiously eyeing Eggsy and Harry.

 

“Mr Hart? What are  _ you  _ doin’ here?”

 

Eggsy looked at his Mum - wait, she knew him? - then back at Harry, who seemed to become very pale all of a sudden.

 

“Oh!” Lee exclaimed too now, “Right! That’s it! Daisy’s math teacher, innit? Knew I’ve seen ya before!”

A very, very tortured sounding whine came from Daisy; she was resting her head on the tabletop by now and looked like she was completely ready to die at any given moment now.

 

Slowly Eggsy turned his head until his eyes rested on Harry. Harry looked very unsettled and stared into his mug intently, visibly embarrassed by this whole situation.

Well, at least that explained why him and Daisy had been acting all weird since they laid eyes on each other.

 

“So…” Eggsy started and everyone’s eyes landed on him, some expecting him to explain, some expecting him to save them. He would do both and neither at the same time. “Does that mean Dais’ is gonna get better math grades now?”

 

“Eggsy!” Daisy exclaimed, horrified.

 

“Eggsy, no,” Harry answered with an exasperated sigh and a small headshake.

 

Eggsy suppressed a grin and frowned instead. “Not even if I’m gonna give ya a blo-”

 

“ _ Eggsy, no!”  _ Harry interrupted before Eggsy could even finish his sentence, but judging by the slight blush and mortified look on Harry’s face, the disgusted  _ Oh my God!  _ Daisy uttered and the snort coming from Lee who just took a sip of his coffee, everyone at least seemed to understand the situation now.

“Aww,” was everything Eggsy had to say about that and hid his grin in his tea cup.

 

* * *

 

“Wow, your brother’s so hot!”

 

Despite the three girls’ efforts to keep their voices down, Eggsy heard exactly what they said - he also didn’t miss Daisy’s annoyed sigh. He completely got it though, both of her friends hadn’t stopped whispering and giggling about him since Eggsy arrived at their school half an hour ago. He would be flattered, really - if this weren’t 16-year-old teenage girl, and he wouldn’t turn 27 by the end of the year.

 

“So, Daisy said you’re a marine?” One of the girls asked and Eggsy nodded with a smile, “Yeah, but I’ve got two weeks off now, so I’m visitin’ home. Don’t get much time to do that when ya is a marine officer.”

“It’s so nice you spend your off-time with Daisy at our school’s open day then!” The girl almost sighed and batted her eyelashes at Eggsy dreamily, to which he responded with a slightly awkward smile.

 

Daisy huffed unimpressed though and rolled her eyes, which only made Eggsy grin in earnest. Daisy’s friends however were confused about her reaction and looked to and fro between the siblings.

“What? What is it?” One of them finally asked.

 

“He ain’t here to see  _ me _ ,” Daisy said and rolled her eyes again.

 

Before the new, still confused questions of Daisy’s friends even reached Eggsy’s ears, he could see a very familiar handsome, brown-haired man emerge from the classroom at the end of the hall and everything else became uninteresting.

 

“Harry!” A wide, happy grin spread on his face when Eggsy saw his sister’s math teacher. He could hear Daisy’s exasperated sigh before he just ran along the hall and all but threw himself in the arms of a very surprised Harry.

 

After their one-night-stand and Harry awkwardly meeting one of his students the next morning (while looking not even slightly as groomed as he did right now), they had met again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

And then Eggsy had to return to the marines and they sent each other letters - that had been Harry’s idea. Eggsy had spent two weeks back the base, convincing Harry (via letter) to just text. Or call. Or skype.

And now, four months into… well, whatever the fuck it was, that was going on between them, Eggsy had two weeks to spend in London again, to see his family and his… Harry.

 

“Eggsy? I didn’t know you were back in London?” Harry looked down at the young man in his arms, confusion and surprise written all over his face, but mixed with a spark of joy that glimmered in his eyes.

“Yeah, got two weeks off. Thought I’d surprise ya,” Eggsy said and grinned up at Harry, unwilling to let go of him. Eggsy’s nose was filled with the warm, soothing smell of  _ Harry _ , he could feel his warmth seeping through his clothes and his hands caressing the small of Eggsy’s back. There was no way he’d pull back from that soon.

“I’m utterly happy to see you again, Darling, and I very much enjoyed the surprise, but… I’m a little worried Daisy is not too fond of her fellow students seeing her older brother and her teacher holding each other in the middle of the hall.”

Eggsy looked up at Harry, then both of them looked over to where Daisy was standing with her two girl friends. Her friends and some other students who were gathering to watch the scene were wearing shocked expressions.

 

“Nah,” Eggsy said and shook his head, “She’s fine. T’was all Daisy’s idea after all.”

 

Daisy watched her brother, so comfortable and so happy in the arms of her teacher, and she couldn’t help but smile fondly.

 

* * *

 

“Where the fuck’s Eggsy? We promised Mum to be home in time for lunch!”

Daisy had been looking for her brother for a good 30 minutes now - and he was nowhere to be found. Did he get lost? But she had left him for just five minutes to say  _ hi _ to a classmate!

She would’ve asked Mr Hart - Harry, whatever - whether he had seen Eggsy, but when she went to the classroom he was in charge of today, there were just a few children and parents, as well as some students her age. When she recognised some of them as students from her parallel class she asked them about Mr Hart, but one of the boys had just shrugged and told her, “Mr Hart said he needed to do something and would be right back, but that was 15 minutes ago.”

 

Daisy sighed. This was ridiculous. Eggsy was 26-years-old, he wasn’t supposed to get lost like a toddler in a Tesco Super Store! 

But she didn’t seem to be the only one to look for something Daisy realised when in an otherwise empty hallway she could see the school’s head secretary Merlin, looking slightly annoyed and obviously searching something or someone.

“Hi, Merlin, “Daisy greeted and Merlin seemed to notice her only then.

 

“Oh, Daisy, hello. What are you doing here? The open day activities are in another part of the building.”

 

“I could ask ya the same,” Daisy retorted, a small grin on her lips.

Merlin grinned too, then sighed shortly after. “I’m looking for someone.”

 

“So am I,” Daisy said, “I lost my brother.”

 

“Oh. Your brother? The marine one?” One of Merlin’s eyebrows shot up when he asked that.

 

“Yeah, only got that one - and that’s more than enough.”

 

“I see…” Somehow Daisy’s response seemed to change something in Merlin’s mood - he didn’t seem as annoyed anymore - and he looked around the hall warily.

“Who are  _ you _ lookin’ for?” Daisy asked, but she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

“Mr Hart,” Merlin said and yep, that was exactly the answer Daisy had anticipated. “Come on, Daisy, I think I know where we’ll find them.”

 

Merlin led them along the hall, to another one where only staff was allowed. Daisy looked around curiously - because when did a student get the chance to snoop around the halls where usually only teaching- or other staff was allowed?

“I can’t believe we have to look here for them,” Merlin murmured as he stopped in front of a door. The door said  _ broom closet _ .

 

“The broom closet?” Daisy asked disbelievingly, “You really think they’d be  _ this _ cliché?”

Merlin only raised his eyebrows at her and - yeah, okay, he was right. They would.

With a last, silent look at her Merlin reached for the door handle.

 

Clattering, curses and a few cleaning supplies falling out of the closet followed when Merlin opened the door.

“Ya’re so gross. Both o’ ya,” Daisy said and rolled her eyes with a long, annoyed groan. They were actually making out in a broom closet, for fuck’s sake.

 

The closet was hardly big enough for both of them to fit inside, which resulted in Eggsy being pressed up against the wall and Harry being pressed up against Eggsy, one of his thighs tightly fitted between Eggsy’s legs - and Daisy really didn’t want to think too much about what it had done there until just a minute ago, especially not considering Eggsy’s laboured breath.

Eggsy’s hands were both curled into fists in Harry’s jumper, though from the state of Harry’s hair one could tell that, at some point, Eggsy had run his hands through it - or maybe even grabbed two fistfull of brown curls.

Both men had looked quite shocked when the door was opened, but they relaxed when they realised it were Daisy and Merlin.

 

Harry cleared his throat after a few seconds, “Well-,” but didn’t get any further, because Merlin interrupted him.

“Get out of there, Hart,” he said, while pushing his glasses up on his nose and throwing a judging glare at the men in the closet, “Snog your students’ brothers in your free-time in your own closets, not on school premises.”

Eggsy bit his kiss-swollen lip to hide a grin, whereas Harry just sighed dramatically.

“Fine,” he said and finally broke away from Eggsy - and Daisy could swear she heard her brother whine quietly at that - to step out of the closet and try to straighten his clothes and hair.

“Be thankful it was me and Daisy who found you, Harry, and not Chester King,” Merlin chided Harry - and shit, he was right. Daisy hadn’t even thought about that possibility, but the headmaster was a right prick and it sure as hell wouldn’t have been any fun if he would’ve found them.

 

“We both know he never attends open days, Merlin,” Harry answered calmly and smiled at Merlin, “But I’m always flattered by your concern.”

Daisy looked over to her brother now and immediately saw the blissful grin on his face, as he readjusted his clothes. Fondly she rolled her eyes at him and couldn’t hide a small smile.

Everyone always thought Eggsy was this hot and cool guy, but if you really knew him, you knew he was just a giant dork.

 

“Anyway,” Daisy said and actually managed to get Eggsy’s attention, after he had been staring at Harry with this dorky grin for the past five minutes. “We promised Mum to be on time for lunch. We’re already gonna be late now, so can we maybe leave, so we won’t get into too much trouble? I’m pretty sure Mr Hart has some actual work to do anyway.”

Eggsy bit his lip, grinning, again, but he nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

Then he turned to Harry, kissed him - quickly, luckily, but Daisy still grimaced - and said, “See ya later?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Harry agreed with a smile and gently pushed a strand of Eggsy’s hair out of his face.

“Alright. Great. You have date then, now go back to work, Harry,” Merlin all but pushed Harry away from them with an utterly annoyed expression on his face, but when he turned and looked at the Unwin siblings it changed - he grinned, amused, winked at them and then turned back to bring Harry to his classroom.

 

“Alright. Let’s go,” Eggsy said and curled an arm around Daisy’s shoulders. Together they left the building.

 

“Y’know,” Daisy said on their way to the bus stop, “This was the last time I took ya to school to see Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [my tumblr](http://agent-eggy.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/_bakadoll) and chat with me! ♥


End file.
